


Fallou'ween

by Pegasicorn



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Family Feels, Halloween, Jack-o'-lanterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasicorn/pseuds/Pegasicorn
Summary: It's Halloween in Sanctuary Hills, and sole survivor Liam has the urge to be festive.





	

Liam couldn't keep the grin off his face.

 

He really shouldn’t be distracting himself this much. This was originally supposed to be a short break from his “work-cation” on Far Harbor to decompress from the pressure that had built up. Yet another area that needed him and him specifically to fix the current problems it had. What was up with that..? He had been on the verge of a burnout--MacCready had been giving him _looks_ again too--so it had been time to step back before his body forced him to itself. If the sniper didn’t beat it to that.

 

What had been planned as a week so he could visit Nora on October 23--had it been a year already?--was becoming closer to two. And the 31st was fast approaching.

  
Halloween.

 

He hadn’t been this excited for it in years. Over 200 if one wanted to be specific. He and Nora had wanted to dress Shaun up for his first Halloween and take him trick-or-treating around the neighborhood. They had debated on what costume to make, but in the end, making him a little devil had won out. How ironic that turned out to be…

 

But that was the past.

 

He didn’t plan on costumes anyway. With how most people dressed these days, the concept would likely be lost on most. So instead, he was planning something smaller, yet equally festive.

 

Jack-o-lanterns.

 

While there were no great big pumpkins to be found anymore, he wouldn’t let that stop him. What had pumpkins been but a type of gourd? And gourds they had plenty of. Sure, they were a little smaller...but some had grown to a more robust size. He could definitely work with them.

 

Liam stepped back from the breakfast bar, admiring his handiwork.

 

It was no Rembrandt, and probably leaned a little more towards Picasso, but it wasn’t a half-bad “traditional” jack-o-lantern face, especially with how long it had been since he had wielded a knife against an orange gourd. Hopefully he’d get better on the next ones though.

 

“What’cha doing, Dad?”

 

The blonde looked up, spotting his tiny almost-double at the door, watching him curiously. “Oh, hey Shaun.” He turned back to his creation, taking off the top and adding one of the candles he had ready. “I’m working on an old Halloween tradition…” With that, he lit the wick, placed the top back on, and spun it around to show his son the now-glowing face. “Jack-o-lanterns.”

 

“Whoa, that’s cool.” Shaun’s eyes were lit up almost as much as the jack-o-lantern’s.

 

“Yea, it is, isn’t it,” Liam agreed, his smile reflected in his voice. “I plan to decorate Sanctuary with these.”

 

He didn’t know it was possible for his son’s eyes to get any brighter, but he was proven wrong. “Can I help? I bet we could make one that looks like Fluffy!”

 

He held back a laugh, picturing the reaction the tamed deathclaw might have. If it didn’t stomp or even try to eat it, he could imagine the confused snarling frown the glowing gourd might receive...before being swiped at.

 

Oh heck, why not.

 

“Yea, I’m sure we could. Here, let me show you how it’s done,” he said, dragging over another gourd from those he had gathered on the counter as Shaun ran over and hopped onto a stool.

 

“Now, first thing we need to do is hollow it out. We need to cut the top off at a bit of an angle so we can put it back on later…”

 

That night, every doorstep in Sanctuary Hills was adorned with its own jack-o-lantern, face glowing into the next morning. But on one particular stoop of the house whose driveway was lined with suits of power armor, two glowing gourds sat. One with a slightly Picasso crooked mouth, the other a snarly but cute deathclaw face complete with horns.

 

Happy Halloween, Sanctuary.

 


End file.
